Plan B
by emptyvoices
Summary: Please no anonymous reviews. If you want to review, give me the chance to respond in kind. This is a parody. It's meant to put a light on things that could go wrong in the movie. Things that I've read in other fanfictions. What if reality set in and there were actually no phones on each seat of the plane? One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa felt her heart palpitating. She wasn't sure because of whether Jackson Rippner was so hot or whether he was threatening her with her father's life. Possibly both. She usually wasn't the adventurous type. Especially not after being raped and permanently scarred which for some reason, she never felt like going to a plastic surgeon, using scar cream or suing the doctor who did such a sloppy job on her stitches. Besides, she rather liked it like that. It was like being 5 years old again and skinning her knee. Then she got to show everyone at school her gory wound under the band aid. This was her war wound.

So what if he was threatening her father. She had a hard time focusing because she was so riveted by his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to focus on hers like polar ice caps. He really couldn't be so bad. Logically, movies told her that these days, villains were heroes in disguise and could be redeemed. They were just waiting for the right person. Still she needed to focus on his words.

The airline attendant had delivered the bottle of water and tissues. There was nothing like tears to gain a man's sympathy and remind him he was still a man. He held out the bottle of water to her and she turned her head away. Just like how she wouldn't admit he guessed corrected her favorite drink and ordered a Bay Breeze instead, she knew how to play the game. One has to play hard to get.

He seemed stumped. _ Good. _Finally he spoke.

"I need you to call your hotel."

_My hotel? All this for a room? I mean, I know we are overbooked but still, there are easier ways._

Lisa's thoughts were interrupted as he continued. "It's very simple. Just use your managerial pull to move Keefe from suite 3825 to suite 4080. I'll leave the details to you." He smiled. She was tempted to smile in return. "You just sell it."

_He wants to stay in 3825? Well, I've had odder requests but the Keefe's are sort of fixed on that suite and…._ She started looking around the seats and then the rest of the plane and felt a fierce anxiety build up in her. She suddenly realized something.

"You need me to write it down?" His tone was belligerent but she could tell it was edged with desire.

"No." Her response was sly and she looked down at her lap trying to stifle the laugh that was building up within her.

"Then what's the delay?"

Lisa shook her head incredulously. "Well you've certainly got the wrong person."

"Yours is the only voice that can get this done by the time I need it done." Jackson replied.

That was when Lisa started to laugh. Jackson appeared utterly perplexed. "What is so damn amusing to you?"

Lisa's eyes were streaming. She used one of the tissues to dry them. "Jackson, how did you plan on me making the call?" She gestured to the seats. "We don't have individual phones."

Jackson was taken aback and he looked at the front of his seat as if he was noticing it for the first time. "But my brilliant plan…"

Lisa snorted. "Brilliant plan? Really? Majority of planes do not have individual phones on them." She glanced at his face. He seemed so downtrodden. "But hey, there is a phone by the flight attendant. We can go up there and you can make me call…."

"What the hell? No!"

"I don't want you killing my father because you can't stay in suite 3825. I mean, Dad is pretty annoying but that's not a good reason to kill him."

Jackson stared at her blankly and then turned away and put his hand to his forehead. "Just forget it.'

"Forget what?" Lisa asked.

"This was all a joke."

"Really?" Lisa twiddled with a strand of her red hair, peeking up at him proactively.

'Anything is possible." Jackson's coy smile returned.

Lisa was confused. "So, you don't manage high profile assassination jobs?"

"I take the fifth."

She laughed. "Oh well. You got me. You had my heart pounding for a while."

"Out of fear or something else entirely?"

She put her hand on his arm. "Anything's possible. Want to go to the bathroom and find out?"

Twenty minutes later, it became one of the most enjoyable flights Lisa had ever had. The flight attendant had shot them both dirty looks. She overheard one tell Jackson that 'this was not a hotel'. Lisa bit her lip. What a prude. She obviously had never flown the mile high club.

"Why don't we share a taxi." Jackson suggested. Lisa felt the blood rush into her face. "Of course. I can't wait for you to meet my father."

When Jackson was able to place a call, he told his company briefly it was time for plan B. "What's plan B?"

"Another joke." Jackson replied. "I'm quite the comedian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

This is not a chapter. Bekka, if you were return, what your read was a parody. You obviously have read nothing else of mine. Also, you should know I've been sexually assaulted twice and I know what scars heal and what don't. I was making gentle fun of the contrasts of these. You cannot take these things literally. I used to be offended at all the romantic couplings. Did you think I enjoyed how a movie about a woman's self empowerment was used in almost a mockery to establish a relationship with a person who was clearly bordering on sociopathy. Not only have I been assaulted but I've known two such people in real life.

But then you take a step back and you realize it's fiction. It's fantasy. People don't come here for reality. They get plenty of that in life and in stories, people want an alternative.

If you think my story was offensive, go to the Cinema Sins channel on YouTube or some of the other channels. They are far more upfront about it. I removed your review as a matter of policy. I don't like anonymous reviewers. I would have let it stand if you had logged in. I could of responded politely to you in kind but you didn't give me that opportunity. Being distant from Fanfiction for a bit, I'll now have to see if there is a way to block anonymous reviewers but for now, I must establish, I won't accept anonymous reviews. Really, I won't be mean to you if you actually sign in. It's just a user name. How can we discuss anything critically if you don't leave anyway to converse in response? It's rather cowardly. At any rate, Bekka, since I deleted your review, I felt obligated to respond however to respond on the off chance you came back. You stated that you felt my observations about scars were not researched since you had heart surgery. Considering the fact we are talking about two very differing scars, some preliminary research I conducted did state that simple steroid injections would reduce the appearance of scars such as this. This was an injury produced by a particular weapon whereas you had one as a result of surgery where they advise you to wait a year or two anyway before attempting a surgical procedure to reduce scarring so you're comparing apples or oranges.

See webmd where I got my information.

beauty/skin/cosmetic-procedures-scars?page=2

Or please talk to your doctor again.


End file.
